


Home Sweet Home?

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: Life at the Grif-Simmons household has been chaotic since the arrival of their twin babies. A tiny house for three kids won’t work. The only solution is to move away from the Reds and Blues. But why does it seem like fate keeps bringing them back?





	1. 1

 

 

“Oww Damnit, who put that crib there?”

  
“Grif! Watch your mouth in front of the babies. It’s bad enough that Dex has been hearing your mouth for almost two years. Don’t corrupt these kids too.”

  
It was 3 am and little baby Mira was screaming and wouldn’t stop. This wasn’t one of her normal cries, something was wrong.

“Simmons, what did you do to her?”

  
Her face was bright red and she couldn’t catch her breath. Her chest felt constricted. Even when Grif picked her up, she wouldn’t stop crying. She always loved Grif.

  
Simmons was panicking. “I didn’t do anything. She doesn’t need changed. Both babies ate, I put her in her bassinet, and this happened.”

  
She had her twin brother, Jacob, crying along with her. He knew his twin was in distress. Simmons picked him to quiet him.

Dex peeked around the doorway, rubbing his little eyes. He wasn’t getting much sleep either.

  
Grif held Mira close. “Hey, it’s okay baby girl, c’mon Daddy’s here. You always quiet down for me.” She only quieted a little. She looked up at Grif like something was wrong.

  
“I’m going to take her out to the living room. I’ll try rocking her, then at least Jake can get some sleep.”

  
He ruffled Dex’s hair as they walked past him. “Sorry about the noise kiddo.”

  
Jacob’s soft crying slowed down. “Shh, it’s okay.” Simmons comforted him as he laid him back in the bassinet. He stayed with him another minute, when the baby was sleeping, he slipped away.

  
He noticed Dex in the hallway, watching all wide eyed. His put his arm around him.

“I’m sorry buddy, your sister’s not feeling well. Let’s go back to bed.”

  
He tucked Dex back into bed. “What’s wrong with Mira?”

  
“I don’t know, babies cry a lot especially her. She’s all right now.”

  
He yawned and was already half asleep.” Daddy, stay with me ‘til I fall asleep.”

  
“Okay buddy.” He stroked back his black curls as he fell asleep.

He could still hear Mira crying from the living room. He went to check on her.

  
Grif cuddled her, talked to her, and kissed her little tear stained face. Only then did she quiet down. Her cries started sounding like little coughs to Grif.

She laid her head against his chest and looked miserable. He couldn’t tell if she had a temperature or not.

  
When Simmons joined them, she was quiet. Grif looked up at him as he put his hand on Grif’s shoulder.

  
“See if you can tell if she has a fever, she sounds like she’s coughing. She must be crying like this because she doesn’t feel good.”

  
Simmons knelt by the baby and kissed her forehead. He put his hands on her cheeks. She grumpily jerked her head back. She wasn’t in the mood to be touched.

  
Simmons sighed, at only two weeks old, she definitely had a mind of her own.

“I can’t really tell. She was screaming pretty loudly, she may be overheated. I’ll have to keep an eye on her. Maybe Dr. Grey can see her tomorrow. At least she stopped crying.”

  
“Something’s wrong, the way she was crying, it ain’t normal. She scared me, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had issues with that when she was born.”

  
“Yeah, being a premature baby and since I could only deliver them from a C-section, that doesn’t help. I read articles about that. It also doesn’t help that I had allergy and asthma problems as a kid.”

  
“Oh, so it’s your fault, huh?”

  
Simmons rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’m serious. I’m going to move her bassinet into our room so I can keep an eye on her tonight.”

  
“Do you plan on sleeping any?”

  
“I doubt it. By the time I get her to sleep, Jake will be up. What’s the point?”

  
“I’ll stay up with you. The three of us can have a slumber party. That way if you want to catch some sleep, I’m there with you.”

  
Simmons gave a tired smile. “Thanks. I’ve been surviving on three hours of sleep a night for the last two weeks. I can’t take much more.”

  
Grif glanced down at the almost sleeping baby. Through all the stress, he still had to smile at her. When she was quietly sleeping like this, she looked angelic.

  
Her bright red curls were all over the place. Simmons always tried to smooth them down and style them; she hated that. Grif preferred her hair messy the way it was.

If Simmons would stop cutting his hair so short, it would look like hers. He often wished he would.

  
She would throw a temper tantrum so he would leave her hair alone. In the last two weeks, she’s learned how to get her own way, and Grif loved it.

Grif loved the way she looked exactly like Simmons, and had his attitude problem. She was fun.

  
He carefully stood up, determined not to wake her. He needed to make it to the bedroom, and he would be safe. He gently placed her in the bassinet and tucked her in her pink and purple blanket. He couldn’t resist giving her a little kiss goodnight.

  
Simmons had the bassinet by his side of the bed. Grif was a little disappointed, Simmons saw it.

  
“It makes more sense this way, you’ll fall asleep before I do.”

  
He was right, seven minutes in, and Grif was snoring. Mira opened her green eyes to look up at Simmons and gave him a tiny smile before closing them in a peaceful sleep. Simmons held her hand.

  
He couldn’t believe how much this kid was like Grif. As difficult as she could be, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Simmons only managed to sneak in an hour to sleep. Every time he tried to doze off, he remembered the baby, and he was wide awake.

  
Grif was no help. Simmons kept elbowing him so he could take his turn sitting with Mira. He groaned like a bear, and fell back to sleep. Simmons was on his own. At least Mira slept through the rest of the night.

  
Jacob starting crying at 5 am to for a diaper change, then he got very clingy and wouldn’t go back to sleep. He wanted Simmons to hold him, so he walked him back to the bedroom and laid with him on the bed.

  
Mira woke up and looked up at him. “Oh great, well guys, you want some breakfast? Guess I’m not sleeping tonight.”

  
They both stayed quiet while he heated their formula. He spread a blanket out on the living room floor and snuggled with them while he watched the morning news.

  
Dex came running in later on followed by a very groggy Grif. Simmons looked at his watch, 7:30. He shushed at Dex to not wake the babies.

  
He shot a look at Grif. “Must be nice to sleep this long.”

  
“Hey, why didn’t you wake me, I’d have gotten up with them.”

  
He glared at Grif. “Gee, why didn’t I think of that? I tried, you ignored me.”

  
“Sorry, did Mira have any more attacks last night?”

  
“No, she was good. I’m not sure what that was from.” Simmons yawned and tried to get up.

Grif gently picked up the babies. “At least I can put them to bed for you.”

  
“Yeah, that’s the least.” Lack of sleep made him grumpy. “Dex, you want some cereal, you can help me.”

  
“Yeah Daddy.” Dex took Simmons’ hand, and looked proud to help his dad.

  
Grif wandered back to the kitchen, limping on his right foot.

“Enough is enough. We got to do something about all this mess.”

  
“What mess?”

  
“In the nursery. If the twins get any more junk, we’ll never be able to find them in there. This is the second time I hit my foot.”

  
“What do you want me to do about it? Those are all essentials we need for them.”

  
“We need more room, or less kids. I vote for getting rid of kids. What do you say Dex, you wanna volunteer?” He playfully elbowed him and grinned. “Can I kick you out?”

  
Dex was laughing. “No!”

  
Simmons groaned. “Smack him Dex, you’re allowed. He needs it.”

  
“Seriously, we have no room for anything. Simmons, you’re the pro at organization and cleaning. Can you do something with the mess?”

  
“Like what? I’ve been trying for two weeks, I can only do so much with this. We got three kids in this tiny house. We need the bigger house like I wanted when we had Dex.”

  
“We couldn’t afford it then, and we certainly can’t afford it now. Any way there’s no bigger houses for sale in the neighborhood. We’d have to move to god knows where.”

  
“Well, maybe we should. We’ve been involved with the team for so long. There’s no war anymore, we could pick up and move. You said before you wanted away from all the morons.”

  
Life away from the Reds and Blues? It was too weird to imagine. Grif had to play it tough.

  
“Of course, you know I’d leave the guys in a second. But it would be such a hassle traveling with the kids. Let’s think about a while.”

  
“Fine, then I don’t want to hear any more bitching from you. You don’t know how hard it is. I’m living on no sleep, stuck here with three kids. I’m killing myself trying to make a nice home…”

  
“All right, all right. I’ve heard it a million times. I don’t know what to do about it. Just chill out for now, we can’t afford to go anywhere right now. Let’s just make the best of it.”

  
Simmons started slamming the kitchen cupboards. Grif knew he was in trouble.

Both of the babies started crying. Simmons automatically went to them. Grif followed behind him.

  
They both needed their diapers changed. “Seriously guys, you have to do this to me?”

  
“Here, I’ll give you a hand. I think they’re taking it too literally that twins should do everything together.”

  
Simmons was determined not to smile, he was still mad. He took care of Mira while Grif picked up Jacob. They had the babies back in bed and sleeping in no time.

  
They both stood for a moment, watching the sleeping babies. Grif still had a hard believing that these two little miracles were half of him.

His parents always hated him, he grew up feeling worthless and depressed. How could he make something this wonderful? The thought kept him awake some nights.

  
He didn’t want Simmons to be mad at him. He reached over to hold his hand. Simmons flinched, but didn’t pull away. That was a good sign. He was still mad, but he couldn’t be that pissed at Grif. He wasn’t picky, he would take it.

  
“You know, looking at these little disasters when they’re quiet, you realize we make a good team? I don’t know how, but we have beautiful kids.”

  
Simmons stopped being mad and squeezed Grif’s hand. “It’s true, together we can get through anything…even twins.”

  
He was finally able to laugh about it. He went back to the kitchen to check on Dex.

  
Grif was going to join him. He stopped an extra second to look at Mira. Her breathing sounded a little funny, it as real subtle, but Grif noticed it. He listened longer, she sounded okay.

  
Oh god, now I’m paranoid. He went to join Simmons and Dex.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Dex, how about you play with your toys for a while. When I  clean up the kitchen, maybe we can see if Chloe can come over. Make sure your room is straightened up.”

Simmons needed him out of the way so he could talk to Grif.

  
“Okay Daddy.”

  
Grif was amazed. “We got such a good kid.”

  
“While he’s gone, we need to talk about his birthday present. He is going to be 2 in a few days.”

  
“Did you find a swing set for him?”

  
“Yeah, Wash tracked one down. He and Tucker are hiding it for us at their house. I want him to be surprised. Do you think you can put it together? It’s a nice one, it even has a slide with it.”

  
“Sure, I can handle that. I can’t wait to see his face, he’ll love it.”

  
“It’ll be like having the park right in his back yard. Now that the weather’s warm, he can go outside and play.”

  
“That would make it harder for us to move away. We could never take the swing set with us.” Grif felt hopeful.

  
Simmons gave him a look. “Don’t start, it’s not that fancy that we can’t take it with us.”

  
Grif’s hopes fell. “When do you want it?”

  
“We’re having Wash, Tucker, and Chloe over for cake on Saturday. In amongst your busy schedule of napping, can you put it up by then?”

  
“Of course.”

  
Simmons had his doubts. He would probably be the one to assemble it. That’s how it always worked out.

  
“Put what up?” Dex wandered into the kitchen.

  
“ Uhh, Nothing.” Simmons always stammered when he was nervous. “Did you invite Chloe to your birthday party Saturday?” Change the subject.

  
“She already knows, and she’s mean to me.” He smiled when he said that. The two were best friends. They abused each other.

  
“Be mean back to her and you’re even.”

  
“Grif! Real good parenting. Dex, don’t you dare.”

  
“The terrible two’s are starting early.” He turned to leave the kitchen.

  
“Where do you think you’re going?”

  
“I have a nap I’m late for.”

  
“Too bad, you’re going to baby sit the older kids for me.”

  
“It’s my day off, I don’t wanna do work.”

  
“Let’s see, I can clean the house and take care of four kids on one hour of sleep, it’s no trouble. You can go take your nap.”

  
“Wow, you’re the best husband ever!”

  
“You’re watching Dex and Chloe or else! She’ll be here any minute.” By the look on his face, Grif knew he was serious.

  
“If I have to.”

  
As on cue, Tucker knocked on the door, Chloe hanging off his hand. Grif let him in.

  
“Guess who loser? How’d you stuck baby sitting? I thought this was your day off.”

  
“Don’t remind me, my husband wants to abuse me.” Simmons shot him a look. “But I love him anyway.” He added it in quick with an evil grin.

  
Dex came running over. “Daddy, can we play tag?”

  
Grif groaned. “Do I actually have to run around?”

  
Chloe took Grif’s hand. “Yeah Uncle Grif, we want you to.”

  
Dex grabbed his other hand and they tried to pull him outside. “Oh lord, the kids are going to kill me.”

  
With Dex gone, Simmons could talk. “I asked Grif to get the swing set for Dex this Saturday, so he can play with it on his birthday. Can you help him with it?”

  
“Sure, he’s gonna be so excited.”

  
“I hope so. He’s been so good about us bringing home the babies. I’m glad he’s not jealous. I figured he deserved something special.” Simmons couldn’t hold back a yawn.

  
“Dude, you look like shit. If you wanna go grab a nap for an hour, I’ll watch the twins for you.”

  
“Uhh, I’m not sure.” He’s not like he didn’t trust him. But Tucker was…Tucker. He had no attention span.

  
“It’s okay, you know I have Junior and Chloe. I know what I’m doing and you’re still right here if something happens.”

  
“Well, I guess so.” He was so exhausted, he couldn’t take it. Wake me if anything happens.”

  
“No kidding, I know the routine. Go to bed.”

  
He snuck into the nursery to take a peek at the babies. Mira was already awake. She sneezed.

  
“Bless you.” He grabbed a tissue and tried to wipe her nose. She made a face and tried to fight him on it. He chuckled. “Yeah, I know you’re tough. Are you getting a cold?”

  
Jacob woke up too. “If you guys don’t wanna sleep, you wanna hang out with me?”

  
As Simmons promised, he got up an hour later. He found Tucker on the couch, playing with the babies.

  
“Hi, have a nice nap?”

  
“Yes, thank you, I needed that.”

  
“Is Mira getting sick? She sneezed a couple of times.”

  
“That’s weird, she’s had a few episodes lately. I think if she was getting sick, she would be by now. I guess she has allergies.”

  
“That could be.”

  
“I’ll pick her up a humidifier today and see if it helps.”

  
“Here are your little guys, I’ll get my kid and let Grif have a break. Good luck, see ya Saturday.”

  
Grif came in out of breath and exhausted. “I hate kids.”

  
Simmons didn’t even listen. “I need to watch all three of them for a while. I have a few things to pick up for Mira. I think she has allergies.”

  
Grif’s face softened. He went to the couch to see the kids. As usual, Mira tried to climb in his arms.

  
“She had a sneezing spell for Tucker, I’m going to try a few things before taking her to the doctor. I’ll be right back.”

  
Grif stretched out on the couch and cuddled with the babies. He hated the thought of any of them being sick.   



	4. Chapter 4

 

Simmons came back from the store with four shopping bags full of stuff. He could hardly get through the door.

Grif was still half asleep on the couch with all three kids on him. Simmons was on his own.

  
Grif gave him a funny look. “Did you buy out the whole damn store?”

  
“Sure, don’t bother helping me. These are some things I’m going to try to see if it helps Mira’s allergies.”

  
Dex was curious and started looking through the bags. “Anything for me?”

  
“No, sorry buddy. I only went to the drug store. Don’t worry, you’ll be getting plenty of treats in a few days.”

  
He looked happy with that idea.

  
“You need all this just for allergies?” Grif was searching through the bags too. “Hey, you forgot the Oreos.”

  
“Mira’s too young for cookies.”

  
“No, it’s to help me feel better.”

  
“Get real, you’ll feel better when she does. That will be your reward.”

  
“Really though, what is all this stuff?”

  
“All I knew off hand was to run a humidifier in the nursery. I gave Dr. Grey a quick call and she suggested some things I can try.”

  
“This looks like mostly cleaning products.” He backed away, he had no interest in cleaning.

  
“Yes, I’m going to scrub down the entire nursery. This way there should be absolutely nothing that she’s allergic too. I’ll run the humidifier at night, that should do it.”

  
“Good, Maybe we’ll be able to sleep at night now.”

  
“Yeah right, it’s funny how you never manage to miss out on nap time.”

  
He gave Simmons an evil smile. “That’s kinda my thing.”

  
“Tell me about it, like with cleaning not being your thing either .” He was sarcastic as he filled a scrub bucket.

  
“If I try to help you, I’ll end up making more work. Now do you want that?”

  
“No, just keep an eye on the kids. At least you can do that right.”

  
He spent all evening scrubbing and vacuuming until he was satisfied the nursery was allergen free. He put fresh sheets and blankets for both babies and turned on the humidifier. Only then would he let Mira and Jacob back in the nursery.

  
“There, that should do it. This is way healthier for both of them, not just Mira.” He was proud of himself.

  
Grif rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re a total loser.” He kissed each of the babies goodnight and rushed to fall asleep before they started crying.

  
The babies only woke up twice through the night. Mira’s breathing sounded much better. Simmons was confident he fixed the problem.

  
After he fed the twins their breakfast, they settled down for their morning nap. He got on the computer and wanted to get some work done.

He was still determined to find a bigger house regardless of what Grif thought.

  
Grif came staggering past like a zombie. “Hey Grif, guess what I found?”

  
“I don’t care.” He went to pour his coffee. It was no use to talk to him before he downed it. “What were rambling about?”

  
“I found some property for sale on Chorus. It’s not as expensive as you think to move. This nice house on the other end of Chorus isn’t much more a month then we’re already paying.”

  
Grif cringed, he didn’t want to leave. “That’s like ten hours away.”

  
“So, the houses on that end are really reasonable.”

  
“No wonder, there’s nothing on that side of the planet.”

  
“Then we can be pioneers.”

  
“No way, I always hated history class. Keep looking more local.”

  
“Why, you claim how much you can’t stand the guys when we were officially Reds and Blues, we can move away from the chaos they bring.”

  
Grif avoided looking Simmons in the eyes. “Well it’s not just me, what about Dex. Chloe is the first actual friend he made. Do you really want to separate them?”

  
“He can make new friends in a new place.”

  
He kept looking at the floor. “Tucker was talking about getting the old rock band back together. He needs me for the guitar solos , he only plays the bass.”

  
“Uh, like that was going to happen. Tucker’s been saying it for years, you never practice your guitar, and you got kids. No way was that happening.”

  
“Maybe I don’t want to leave.” Grif was awfully quiet.

  
“I don’t want to leave either, but we can’t stay forever. Sarge, Donut, and Caboose are off doing their own missions. Wash and Tucker are starting their own family. We’re all growing up and growing apart.”

  
“I don’t do well with change. You know that.”

  
“We got to let go sometime.”

  
No, I don’t ever wanna let go.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The Saturday morning of Dex’s party was hectic. Simmons’ OCD issues kicked in, and he was determined to have a perfect party or else. This was the one time Grif was thankful to have work to do.

  
He escaped Simmons’ insanity by assembling Dex’s birthday swing-set out in the back yard. The problem was, he wasn’t doing too well at it.

  
Tucker helped him bring the boxes over and then stuck around to watch all the fun.

“You know Tucker, you could be giving me a hand with this instead of laughing at me.”

  
“No way, I’m worse at this than you are. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

  
“Great, you’re worthless. Shit, there’s a piece left over. That can’t matter much, can it?”

  
“How the hell do I know? Check the instructions.”

  
“Instructions are for losers.”

  
“Exactly, so use them. My kid is gonna be playing on this thing, not to mention yours. We have to act like responsible parents.”

  
“Even though we’re not?”

  
“Absolutely. Give me the instructions, maybe I can figure it out.”

  
Two hours later, they finally got it.

“What do you know, it looks like a swing set and a slide. How long do the instructions say it should have taken to assemble, Tucker?”

  
“Less than an hour. Congratulations, we suck, but it’s done. And it’s safe. When are you showing it to Dex?”

  
“I imagine at the party. Simmons has a some master plan for the party that I don’t know about. So it’ll take away everyone’s fun.”

  
“Great. I gotta get Chloe ready. We’ll be back in a little bit.”

  
Grif didn’t want to, but he went inside. He could Mira crying from the nursery. Shit, now what happened? He ran to the room.

  
Simmons was dressing the kids. The clothes he picked out were way too fancy for a two year old’s birthday.

  
He had a light weight nerdy sweater on Jacob. It worried Grif that it totally looked appropriate on him. That kid was going to Simmons’ clone.

  
He saw right away why Mira was crying. Simmons was trying to put her in a dress. And not just any dress, it was pink with lace trim and flowers on it. She hated it. It took all that Grif had not to laugh. What was he thinking?

  
“Oh come on honey, the pink looks so nice with your hair, let me put it on you.”

  
The more he tried, the more she fought him. The dress fell to the floor. Her face was set in a stubborn pout. No amount of reasoning was going to get her to wear it.

  
Grif gave a big smile, that was his girl! “You gotta be kidding me. What were you thinking about with that dress?”

  
“Excuse me, I thought she looked cute in it. Donut got it for her at the baby shower, I never had an occasion to have her wear it. She’ll outgrow it at this rate.”

  
“Good, you can’t put a dress on her.”

  
“Why not? She is a girl, she should like these things.”

  
“Not her. She’s the only girl in a household of guys. There’s going to be nothing girlie about her. You know how her temper is already. You redheads are too temperamental.” He tried not to laugh.

  
Simmons’ face turned as red as his hair. “Oh shut up. I can’t believe you’re encouraging her to act like this.”

  
“She’s a baby, get over it. And Jakey, I can’t believe you let your dad dress you like a nerd.”

  
Simmons looked uncomfortable. Grif didn’t realize it, but he hit a trigger Simmons had since he was a child.

  
His mother dressed him like this when he was little. She was proud of him and told him it looked smart. His dad trash talked him for being a nerd.

  
He couldn’t handle his son having to go through that kind of humiliation. His eyes filled with tears. He had to leave the room.

  
Grif looked wide eyed at him as he ran through the door. “Uh-oh guys, I think I ticked your daddy off.”

He put them into their bassinets. “Hang out in here. I’ll be right back, I gotta check on him.”

  
Simmons sat on their bed, trying not to cry. “Just go back in with the kids.” He couldn’t look at him right now.

  
“Hey, what happened? I’m there joking around and you take off like that.”

  
“Maybe it’s not funny. My dad talked shit to me everyday about being too nerdy, too weak, too sickly… I didn’t want to hear it from you too. You’re son deserves better than that from you.”

  
Grif sat beside him. Simmons flinched away. “You know that’s not what I meant. I love you, I love how you look. I wouldn’t want you to change. I would never act like that to Jake. He looks adorable in his sweater. I was only teasing.”

  
Simmons still shuddered over his memories, the tears running down his face.

“When I was a kid, I had breathing problems like Mira. My dad used to claim that’s why I was so weak. He tried to make me join in girl’s sports just to shame me. This is all bringing the pain back.”

  
“Would you call Mira weak? Look what all that kid went through, even before she was born, she’s tough, like you are. But she has my attitude towards authority, I’ll give her that.”

  
Simmons was finally able to smile. “Yes she does.”

  
“Why do you care what your dad thinks anyway?”

  
Simmons shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s his own grandson’s second birthday and he can’t even call him.”

  
“He didn’t care when you joined the army. He didn’t care about all the times you almost died. He didn’t care when we got engaged, or when we got married. And he surely didn’t care when any of his grandchildren were born. You notice a theme here?”

  
Dex came running in. “Daddy, what’s wrong?” He climbed up on Simmons’ lap and looked concerned.

  
He wiped the tears off his face. “Nothing, I’m okay now.”

  
“Now you see,” he pointed to Dex, “this is what you should care about.” The babies started crying. “And there’s the other two. You’re being paged, come on.”

  
He lifted Dex off his lap. “Go ahead and get ready. I’ll be in in a minute to help you.”

  
Grif tickled Mira to calm her down, while Simmons went to pick up Jacob. He quieted right down. He loved being held.

  
“Grif, what do we do about her party outfit?”

  
Grif picked up the dress and made a face at it. Mira laughed at him. “Let her wear one of her normal outfits. The kids don’t care.”

  
“Fine, then get her ready.” He leaned over to give her a kiss when he went past. “You are so bad.”

She looked proud of herself. Simmons walked away shaking his head.

  
Grif smiled. Yep, that is definitely my girl.  
  
  


 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
“When can I fire up the grill?”

  
“When Wash and Tucker get here.”

  
“Well they better hurry up, I want my hotdogs.”

  
Simmons stopped listening. “I am so far behind schedule. I still need to put out the balloons and streamers. I have no idea where to hang the piñata.”

  
“There you go, sucking the fun out of every party.”

  
“Uh Grif, did you happen to finish a certain project outside for a certain somebody.” He struggled to find the right words so Dex wouldn’t know.

  
“Oh my god, quit speaking in code. Just let the poor kid have his present already.”

  
Dex got all excited. “Yeah!”

  
Simmons frowned. “But all the guests aren’t here.”

  
This was throwing him off schedule. He had it all planned out, he couldn’t work this way. It was so much stress.

  
“So what? You know he’s gonna see the gift as soon as he steps outside. Let him go, he wants to see it.”

  
Simmons had no choice but to give up. He threw up his hands. “Fine, don’t worry about what I want. Dex, go look at your birthday present.”

  
He glared at Grif, but he was already out the door so he could see Dex’s reaction. He had no choice but to follow them.

  
Dex shouted when he saw it. “Wow Thanks! Can I use it?”

  
“Sure dude, happy birthday.”

  
Simmons got to see his happy little face. That got him out of his bad mood. Dex ran over to give him a big hug.

  
“Happy birthday, buddy. Thank you for being such a good boy for me, you deserve this.” Dex looked so proud of himself.

  
Simmons made a nice spot in the shade for the twins and sat down with them. He watched Dex try out the slide. At least Grif and Tucker put it together properly. He was amazed.

  
Grif came over, whining. “Can I start the grill?”

  
Seriously. “No, I said when Wash and Tucker get here. Be considerate to your friends.”

  
A voice hollered over. “Well, we’re here, when can we eat?” Tucker thought too much like Grif.

  
Wash followed behind him carrying Dex’s birthday gift. They got him a sandbox to go with the swings.

  
“Tucker, instead of worrying about food, how about you help me with this. We still need to carry over the bag of sand.”

  
“Oops, sorry Wash.”

Chloe squealed when she saw the swings and ran to play with Dex.

  
Simmons was trying to figure out how to help without leaving the twins alone. “Grif, you could go help them.”

  
“Why? Tucker can handle it.”

  
“Thanks a lot, lazy ass.”

  
Wash shot him a warning look for swearing around the kids. Tucker kept his mouth closed until the job was done. When the sandbox was full, he fixed up the big red bow he put on the side.

  
“There, all done, Happy birthday little dude.”

  
Simmons was getting ready to remind him to say thank you, but Dex remembered on his own.

“Thanks Uncle Tucker, Thanks Uncle Wash.”

  
“You’re welcome, happy birthday.” Wash went to settle near Simmons while the kids tried out the swings.

  
There were two swings, that should have worked out for two kids. Dex had gotten off the one when Chloe showed up, the first thing she did was to take that same swing.

  
“No fair, that’s mine!”

  
“Is not!”

  
“Is too!” Dex’s face was bright red. He was used to Chloe winning all the arguments. He wouldn’t give in.

  
Tucker and Grif tried to break up the fight without laughing. It wasn’t easy.

  
“Dex, Seriously this swing is identical to the other one. It doesn’t matter that much.” Grif tried to put him on it. He struggled against it.

  
“Chloe, If Dex had it first, why would you pick that one?”

  
“He got up, it’s mine.”

  
Wash came over. The kids would listen to him. “You guy’s share these swings, or nobody plays on them. One more word and you’re both going in the house, got it?”

  
They both said yes, and started fighting over who could swing higher. Wash figured they were friends again.

  
Simmons went to start the grill for Grif. Dex wanted hot dogs, so that’s what he was making. He hoped the kids would settle down long enough to eat.

  
After dinner, Dex and Chloe started on the sandbox to build a sandcastle. Simmons cringed. Dex was going to be a mess. He’ll never get the sand cleaned off of him.

  
Grif wandered over. “Is it time for cake?”

  
Simmons groaned “You just had hotdogs. A lot of them.”

  
“Nah, it was only a couple.”

  
“Six hotdogs are more than a couple.”

  
“I needed to refuel after slaving over the swing set.”

  
Simmons sighed, what was the use. “Alright, I’ll bring it out.” He took the double layered chocolate cake that Donut worked hard in for Dex off the counter.

He grabbed two red candles and a lighter. He was ready for the unveiling.

  
Wash yelled in. “Simmons, come quick, something’s wrong with Mira.” He nearly dropped the cake to get to her.

  
Grif was already there, holding her little head. Wash was beside, wondering if he had to do CPR. He moved aside for Simmons to get her.

  
She was taking in gasping breaths. Her face was turning blue. She seemed like she couldn’t get enough air in. Simmons had to push Grif out of the way so he could pick her up.

“Grif watch, I need to get her inside. I need to get her to breath.”

  
Dex watched the scene wide eyed and tears running down his face. Grif put his arm around him encouragingly.

“It’s okay Dex. She’ll be okay. I’m gonna go check on her.” Dex didn’t want to let him go.

  
Simmons took her to the living room, it was cooler in the there. The color was slowly coming back to her cheeks. She was getting air, he just worried how much she could breathe in. Every breath was a struggle.

  
Grif was frozen with fear, he usually didn’t panic. That was Simmons’ thing.

“Grif, call Dr Grey. Tell her I’m bringing Mira in, and it’s an emergency.”

  
“Alright, but I’m going with you.”

  
“You should stay here with the boys. I can’t believe this had to happen on Dex’s birthday. I feel so guilty.”

  
“They have Wash and Tucker to watch them. That’s my baby, I’m not leaving her.”

  
“Fine, I don’t have time to argue. I got to explain this to Dex and get her to the hospital.”

  
The tears ran down Grif’s face. He had to stay strong. Oh please don’t have me lose her now.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

Grif hung up the phone after talking with Dr. Grey. They needed to get Mira down to her office immediately.

Simmons was putting a bag of essentials she may need while at the doctor’s.

  
Grif sat and held Mira in his arms. Her breathing calmed down and her color went back to normal, but she was wasn’t quite out of danger.

  
She still struggled with every breath. She made a wheezing, congested sound . The effort to breath left her worn out, she lay limply in Grif’s arms. Her usual spunk was gone. That worried him the most.

  
Simmons came rushing around, panicking that he would forgot something she needed. He picked her bag up to set it back down, and forget where he put it. He was shaking so bad, he couldn’t think.

  
Grif carefully got up with Mira, trying not to move her around too much.

“Calm down, don’t fall apart on us. She needs you. Dr. Grey said to get her down there right away. It sounds more like asthma than allergies.”

  
Simmons looked down to check on Mira. He kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry honey, I tried to help you. I should have taken her to the doctor in the first place.” He wiped the tears from his eyes.

  
In spite of his panic, Simmons remembered little Dex. He was on the porch sitting with Wash watching for when the door would open up. His eyes were wide, he looked terrified.

  
When Grif went past with Mira, Dex tried to look up at her to see if she was okay. Grif hated him being that scared.

“She doesn’t feel good Dex, we gotta take her to the hospital. The Doctor will fix her.” He was in a hurry to get her into her car seat.

  
Simmons was still a frazzled mess. Jacob was in Wash’s arms looking lost without his twin. When he saw Simmons, he started crying.

  
“Jake don’t cry, your sister will back soon.” He cried and reached for his dad. Simmons felt bad he couldn’t take much time with him.   
“Wash, do you and Tucker mind staying?”

  
“Not at all. The boys will be fine, but will she?”

  
“She’s breathing better now, but it looks like she has asthma. That’s going to be a challenge with a little baby.”

  
“She’s tough, she’ll be fine.”

  
Dex grabbed ahold of Simmons’ leg and didn’t want to let go. He knelt down to give him a hug.

  
“I’m sorry, Mira didn’t mean to ruin your party. You can go ahead and have your birthday cake and play with Chloe. We’ll be back before you know it.”

  
“Okay Daddy.”

He was still crying and looked miserable. Jacob was still crying, Simmons felt his heart break.

There was nothing he could do to comfort his sons. Mira needed Dr. Grey. He felt like the worst parent in the world for walking to the car and not looking back.

  
He climbed in the back seat, beside Mira’s car seat, he was taking no chances. The tears ran down his face as he tried to not think about Dex and Jacob.

  
Mira didn’t look right. Her big green eyes usually had a fire to them, she was so intelligent for such a young baby. Simmons always respected that trait. He wasn’t seeing that now. She looked at him, wanting him to help her.

  
The only time she preferred Simmons over Grif was when she sick or got hurt. Now she was reaching over to him and wanting him to hold her hand. Any other time she struggled to not be touched.

  
Grif tried to glance back while driving. “How’s she holding up?”

  
“So far, so good. I just wish we were there.”

  
Simmons couldn’t hold her because of the car seat. He wrapped his arm around her, and she tried to lay her head on his shoulder.

He wished they could always be this close. She was always Grif’s baby. Why did it have to take an emergency to bring them closer?

  
“It’s okay baby, you’re going to be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

  
Grif smiled a little, it was such a sentimental scene. Simmons always bitched about Mira not liking him. He was always jealous of Grif’s bond with her. He was happy to see them have their own moment.

  
“Thank goodness we’re here.” Grif parked the car.

  
Simmons unbuckled Mira from her seat. She reached for him before Grif, and he felt a twinge of jealousy, but he knew how much Mira loved him.

  
Grif realized Simmons needed this moment more. He still felt so guilty, he needed to know Mira loved him too.

  
This had to be the absolute worst day of Grif’s life.  



	8. Chapter 8

 

Dr. Grey had the examination room all ready to go. She was looking all official in her white lab coat.

  
At the sight of the doctor, Mira froze. The last time she was here, she had gotten a booster shot.

Mira remembered that, she remembered the doctor. And wanted nothing to do with her.  
Simmons tried to get her in the examining table. She clung to him, he couldn’t get her loose.

“Come on honey, it’s Dr. Grey, she wants to see you. You two are old friends.”

  
Mira wasn’t falling for it. She continued to cling to him. Her face set in its stubborn pose. She made small noises of protest, her fiery attitude was coming back. At least that was a good sign. But Simmons was so embarrassed. He had zero  
control over her.

  
Grif gave a knowing smile. “Amateur.” He knew how to get her to listen. He reached out to her and she went to him. She trusted Grif, he would never have her get a shot she didn’t want.

  
“I know you don’t like her. I don’t blame you. There are no shots involved. Trust me kiddo, I’ll be with you the whole time.” He went to set her down while still keeping a grip on her. “See, I got you. You’re safe.”

  
She didn’t like it, but she calmed down. Then Grey came near her. She got right up in Mira’s face.

  
“Aww, how’s the little baby doing? Oh my gosh, you are getting so big! Do you remember me?”

  
Even Grif had to cringe. He glared at Grey to shut up. He was struggling as it was to keep Mira quiet.

  
Through clenched teeth he said gruffly. “Just give her the checkup already, this ain’t easy.”

  
Dr. Grey finally got the hint. “Oops, my bad. All rightee then, Miss Mira, lets see what’s going on.”

  
She got out the stethoscope and listened to her lungs. Mira tried to squirm. Simmons came over to help hold her. He put one on her shoulder and held her hand. She calmed down and allowed Grey to continue.

  
“Yep, just as I thought. There is a bit of whistling every time she breathes. Her chest retractions indicate she is using more muscles than necessary to get air in.”

  
She touched near Mira’s rib cage, she cried out in pain. Simmons reacted by pulling her closer. He had to look away. He couldn’t handle seeing his daughter in pain.

  
“I’m sorry honey, I know that hurts. She’s going to be sore for a while.” Grey had to continue on with the examination.

  
She listened to her heart. “Hmhm, all good there.” She checked her ears and nose.

  
Grif was confused. “Why do you need to check those? You know the problem’s her breathing.”

  
“I need to rule any sinus infections and allergic reactions before putting her on asthma medicine. It’s a little thing I have to do.”

  
Mira was tired of sitting still. Her squirming kept getting worse and worse. Grif was scared of hurting her.

  
“You wanna wrap this up Doc, we’re losing the patient.” Mira was trying to break loose. Grif had a hard time keeping his grip.

  
“Okay sweetie, I’m calling this exam officially over. Let the child loose.” Grif took her on a little sightseeing of the hospital to distract her.

  
“So what’s the verdict?” Simmons was half afraid to ask.

  
“It’s hard to determine that is asthma for sure. She has all the signs and if you made a checklist on the criteria for asthma, she would be on it.”

  
“I read up a little on it, so that’s why I was worried. Plus, I had it when I was a kid.” Simmons liked being so smart.

  
“Exactly, the fact you had it, raises her risk. Plus she born a premie, by C-section, and she didn’t even weigh five pounds when she was born. That’s not helping the odds.”

  
“So it’s not all my fault?”

  
Dr. Grey felt bad for him. “Of course not. You can’t help what illness you had as a kid. You didn’t do anything to her, how could it be your fault?”

  
“I didn’t take her being sick seriously. I cleaned and ran a humidifier, thinking she would be okay.” He felt stupid.

  
“That’s all good stuff to be doing for her, for all your kids. Today, she just needed a little extra. That’s why I’m here.” Grey had to brag a little.

  
“What do we do next?”

  
“She’ll need a daily low dose of an inhaler. The trick is how to give it to her until she’s older. For an infant that young, we would use a breathing mask. It’ll be hard to get her to use it.”

  
Simmons groaned. “We’ll need Grif for that, she won’t let me put it on her.”

  
Grey grinned. “She’s really become daddy’s girl, didn’t she?”

  
“They’re so alike, it’s scary.”

  
Grif came back around with Mira. “What are you putting on her?”

  
Grey took out the mask. “It’s a breathing mask to administer her asthma medicine. She’s too young to use an actual inhaler. With her age and how minor the asthma is, let’s try five minutes of medicine.”  
She put the mask around Mira’s nose, and she cried.

Simmons was at her side. “Don’t be scared.” He showed her it wouldn’t hurt her, still she cried.

  
“All right, the pro will do it.” Grif gently put the mask to her nose. “Daddy won’t let it hurt you, trust me baby girl.”

  
Her eyes got big, but she did trust him. She kept looking at both her dads. They held each of her hands. She soon found it out it wasn’t that scary. It was hard, but she handled five minutes.

  
Grey took the mask. “Good girl! Now for some bad news. It’s best to keep her overnight with some oxygen, like she did when she was born. That and her medicine will have her feeling a lot better.”

  
Grif turned to Simmons. “There’s no point in both of us staying. Wash and Tucker can’t be stuck with the boys all night. You go stay with them, I got Mira.”

  
“No, I can’t leave my baby like this.”

  
“She’s feeling better, and I’m here. She’ll listen to before she will to you. Dex had a sucky birthday, go make it up to him. And Jake won’t go to sleep for anyone but you.”

  
Simmons still hesitated. He didn’t want to leave, but couldn’t stay. He cried as he kissed Mira goodbye. He turned away to not see her be put in the incubator. Grif was there, she would be happy.

  
Grif grabbed him before he left. He gave him a big hug and a kiss. There were hardly any nights in the last three years that the two were separated. They were a team, Grif wanted him to stay.

  
He pulled up a chair to be near his daughter. With her big, sad eyes, he thought she never looked more like Simmons than she did right now. It helped him feel better.

  
If he couldn’t have his husband, at least there was a little part of him here with Grif.


	9. Chapter 9

 

When Simmons came through the door, it was getting late. Wash was sprawled on the couch with Dex and Chloe, reading from a book.

  
Dex jumped up and ran to him. “Daddy!”

  
“Hey buddy, you being good for Uncle Wash?”

  
“Yeah, he was reading my favorite book about the planets.”

  
Wash rearranged himself so he was sitting up. Chloe was almost asleep on his lap. “He’s really got a thing for outer space. How’s Mira?”

  
“Better than she was. She got some asthma medicine and Dr. Grey is keeping her overnight on observation.”

  
“So I take it that’s where Grif is.”

  
“Of course, he won’t leave her. I came back to see my boys.” He put his arm around Dex. “I missed you guys.” He got more serious with Wash. “How’s Jake been acting?”

  
“He missed you and Mira. He cried for the longest time after you left. Tucker’s been trying, but Jake wants you. He’s been quiet for a while. I think the poor kid wore himself out.”

  
“He’s been like that ever since he was born. It’s weird, but Mira has that bond with Grif, and Jake bonded to me. I don’t know why.”

  
Dex got into it. “What about me Daddy?”

  
“You’re the good kid. You always loved both of us.” He looked pleased with that answer.

  
Wash was trying get up without waking Chloe up. Luckily, she was a sound sleeper. “Are you sure you’re okay? With Mira scaring us all like that, do you need me to stay?”

  
“No, thank you, I’m fine. Mira’s a lot safer where she is. Grif is super protective of all the kids, he’ll watch over her. I have Dex and Jake to keep me company. So it’s all good.”

  
Wash gave him a tired smile. “I’ll get Tucker and we’ll be out of your way.”

  
Simmons still had his arm around Dex. “Are you doing okay, buddy?”

He noticed the birthday cake was still untouched on the counter. “Why didn’t you eat any of your birthday cake?”

  
He shrugged, he got awfully quiet.

Simmons knelt down to be at eye level with him. “Is it bothering you about your sister? I didn’t want to have to leave like that on your birthday.”

  
Dex buried his head on his dad’s shoulder. “I don’t want Mira to be sick, but I want both my daddies to be here. You both left me.”

  
“That’s why you wouldn’t you have your cake, you want all of us to be here? You do know if that wasn’t an absolute emergency, there’s no way we would leave you?”

  
He nodded. His head was still buried, he wouldn’t look Simmons in the eyes, he felt ashamed.

  
“Don’t worry, after tonight, everything goes back to normal. Mira has medicine now to take. This attack shouldn’t happen again. Do you want to help me with Jake?”

  
He nodded again. He felt a little better.

  
“Good, when we’re done, they’ll be a surprise for you.”

  
When Simmons entered the nursery, Jacob was still awake. He looked so sad and lonely without his sister there with him. This was the first time they had been separated for any long length of time. Simmons’ heart ached for him.

  
Jacob looked up and saw his dad standing there, he face lit up in a big smile. That was what he was waiting for. He held out his arms so Simmons could pick him up.

  
“Hey there little guy. I missed you.” He turned to Dex. “You want to pick out one of your books? I’ll read to you guys for a while. Bring it back to my bedroom.”

  
Dex gave a big smile. “Yeah!”

  
When Dex got back, Simmons had Jacob’s bassinet by his side of the bed. He spread out on the bed with the baby in his arms waiting for Dex. He moved Jacob over so Dex could sit on his lap, and he read to them until all three of them were almost asleep.

  
He tucked Jacob into the bassinet, he fell asleep right away. He tucked Dex in on Grif’s side of the bed. “You want to stay with me tonight?”

  
Dex yawned, “Yeah.”

  
“Happy birthday sweetie. Sorry it didn’t work out how I planned. When your Dad and sister come home in the morning, we’ll have a do over. Is that okay?”

  
He nodded, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. “Night Daddy.”

  
Simmons kissed his cheek. “Good night buddy.”

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of Mira. He wished he knew that she was alright. He couldn’t help thinking of Grif. They have been so wrapped up in the kids lately, they haven’t taken any time for themselves.

  
He knew how Grif hated change. Having a family was a big enough change for him, could his depression issues handle moving away from all the friends he claimed to hate, but were too attached to?

  
Simmons didn’t want to risk it, Grif had suicidal issues more than once in his life. One still too recent for Simmons to want to think about.

  
As the twins got older and able to crawl around, managing a small house would be too stressful. He would be paranoid of what they could hurt themselves on. They needed a bigger place. Either way, he was stuck in the middle.

  
All his organizing and planning didn’t prepare for this. How could lose control this fast?

  



	10. Chapter 10

 

“Oh god, I’m so stiff from sleeping on that chair.” Grif wasn’t having a good morning. He was so grouchy.

  
“We guys had a slumber party last night. You missed out.”

  
“Yeah, I miss all the fun. I was paranoid over Mira, I could hardly sleep.” He leaned over to give her a kiss. “But at least she’s feeling better. And I got cake for breakfast. We need to do that more often.”

  
Simmons rolled his eyes. “Don’t count on it.”

  
Mira was happy to be home, she even allowed Simmons to hold her. She was being all smiley and agreeable. She even let him put her down for her nap. She usually demanded that Grif should do it. Simmons loved getting the extra attention from his daughter.

  
Grif was impressed. “I can’t believe the change in her. She really hated being in the hospital. Maybe it’s true that’s there’s no place like home.” He hoped Simmons caught the hint.

  
He did, but chose to ignore it. “ I’ve been waiting almost a month for her to come around.”

  
Grif yawned. “My bed is calling to me. I’m gonna nap for just an hour. If Dex wants to go outside, I’ll play with him on the swings.”

  
“Okay, he’ll like that. He really missed you last night.”

  
“I figured that. I owe him some quality time, just the two of us.”

  
It was all quiet in the nursery. Simmons kept tiptoeing in to check on Mira. She was sleeping soundly, and her breathing sounded fine. He was so relieved. He was confident they could he control her asthma attacks.

  
Since all the kids and Grif were napping, he spent some time on the computer searching for any new house listings.

He was desperate to find a place in the area. Another day, another disappointment. It looked pretty definite they would have to leave the neighborhood.

  
Grif woke earlier than Simmons expected. Usually his hour naps turned into a three hour event. He tried to turn off his computer before Grif saw it, but it didn’t close fast enough.

  
“No, we can’t leave.”

  
“We may have to. What am I suppose when the babies start crawling around? They could seriously get hurt if they bump into the furniture.”

  
“What about Mira?”

  
Simmons looked confused. “What about her?”

  
“Doc Grey may be looney tunes, but she’s her doctor.”

  
“So, there’s other doctors out there.”

  
“Grey knows her entire medical history. If you even explain to any other doctor how we conceived these kids, they’d think we’re crazy.”

  
Simmons felt a panic attack coming on. “Don’t you think I know that, don’t you think that I want to stay? I feel like I’m stuck between you and the kids and I can’t stand it.”

  
Grif wanted to understand why he was so stressed out. He put his arms around him and held him close. “What about me?”

  
“I know your depression issues, I know you can’t handle change. I’m trying to work around it, but I feel stuck. I don’t know what I can or can’t tell you anymore. I’m scared of how you’ll take it.”

  
“Oh c’mon, I’m not trying to worry you, I’m better than I used to be. Okay, I know I have issues with certain stuff, but you should be able to tell me what’s bothering you. I’m sorry.”

  
“Maybe we could add another room to the house. It’s cheaper than moving and at least the kids can have more room.” Simmons was willing to compromise. “I’m sure someone on Chorus would have a construction company.”

  
“If we have no other choice we can move, I’m not trying to upset you. We have time to figure it out. As long as we’re together, we can handle anything.”

  
“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Dex woke from his nap. He was rubbing his little eyes, trying to wake up.

  
Simmons wiped his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong, we’re discussing adult stuff.”

  
Grif had a few tears in his eyes too. “He’d probably be more mature with it than we are.” He reluctantly let go of Simmons. “Wanna go outside and play for a while kiddo?”

  
“Yeah!” He grabbed Grif’s hand and practically dragged him outside.

  
Simmons went to get the twins. He set them up in their playpen and set it in the kitchen so they could keep him company while he cleaned.

  
He watched the babies more than he actually cleaned. The older they got, the stronger their twin bond got. They were complete opposites, but wanted to do everything together.

Jacob acted just like Simmons and Mira acted like Grif. Simmons was mesmerized by the thought. These kids were Grif and Simmons all over again.

  
Jacob lost his pacifier, and started crying loudly. Before Simmons could break his trance to go help him, he saw Mira react to it. She moved closer to his brother and seemed to be comforting him. His crying softened down. It brought tears to his eyes.

  
He couldn’t wait to tell Grif, he would never believe.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Two months passed by quickly. The twins were getting bigger and traded in their bassinets for cribs.

It was a bittersweet moment for Simmons. He was proud that they were growing up, but he was afraid of losing his little babies.

  
He was wanting to go back to working part time for the IT department, but he also wanted to stay home with the kids. Grif was rolling his eyes at Simmons’ drama routine.

  
“The twins are old enough to go to daycare. Loosen up, they’ll be fine.”

  
“What if something happens, like Mira with her asthma. How will I know she’s safe?”

  
“She has her medicine, the ladies down there know what they’re doing. When I work a short shift, I’ll pick them up. When you work a half day, you’ll pick them up. They’ll only be there for a few hours, so chill.”

  
Simmons still wasn’t convinced, but he needed to work. He enrolled the twins in the same day care as Dex. At least the babies would know their big brother was with them. Their first day wasn’t starting out well.

  
Simmons was determined to dress up the twins nicely for their first day. Jacob was fine with it, he liked it. Mira was another story.

He tried in vain to control her wild, red curls before giving up.  
In one last effort, he grabbed a barrette to pin her hair back. It clipped it in quickly and took his hands away, hoping she wouldn’t realize he clipped it in.

  
She looked confused for a second before crying out in frustration and shaking her head, trying to get it out of her hair. The clip dangled down. Simmons went to fix it.

  
“No no, honey. That looks so cute, leave it in your hair.”

She tried to smack his hand away and started crying. “Fine, don’t look cute on your first day. See if I care.” He took the barrette away. She calmed down.

  
Grif and Dex were watching the show with amusement. Grif had Jacob with him all ready to go.

“I could have told you that would happen.” Grif was chuckling over the pouty look on Simmons’ face, as he handed Mira over to him.

  
“You three are all traitors. Jake is the only one I’m talking to. Have fun you guys. I’ll be there after noon to pick the kids up.”

  
As he promised, Simmons was there at 12:30 sharp. He was surprised to hear what an angel Mira was on her first day.

“Good job sweetie. It must just be me you want to act up for.” He gave her a kiss.

  
He put the twins down for a nap. “Dex if you want, you can play with your toys for a while. I have a few phone calls to make. Maybe we can play with the babies when I’m done.”

  
Dex was happy over that “Okay Daddy.”

  
Simmons was determined to find someone on Chorus who could build the twins a new bedroom. An hour later, he had nothing but dead ends. They may end up having to move after all.

Especially with the both cribs now in the nursery, there was no room.

  
He peeked in Dex’s room, he was playing with his cars. “Doing okay buddy?”

  
“Yeah, wanna play cars with me?”

  
“I will in a minute. I’m going to check on the babies.”

  
When Simmons entered the nursery, Jacob stretched and yawned, then smiled and reached out him. Simmons gladly lifted him up.

Mira was sleeping. He leaned over to check on her. She was usually the first one awake.

  
She lifted up her little head. But closed her eyes again, she wanted to sleep. That was odd. He felt her forehead, she didn’t have a fever. She looked a little pale, but her breathing was normal.

  
“You must be worn out from day care. Okay Jakey, let’s let her sleep a little longer. Want to go play with Dex?”

  
Jacob cooed and smiled. “Okay, I take that as a yes.” He gave Mira a little kiss and tried not to worry about her.

  
He set Jacob down on the rug in Dex’s room. Dex tried to share one of his big cars with him. Jacob was interested but wasn’t old enough yet to figure it out.

  
“I think he’s still too young. Don’t worry, he’ll be playing with you soon enough. He’s going to like playing cars.” Simmons was proud that Dex was willing to share with his little brother.

  
Dex happily shared his cars with Simmons and together they made a city to drive the cars on. Jacob watched on, he was totally amazed.

  
Simmons heard Mira crying. “Uh-oh, looks like your sister’s awake. Watch your brother for 2 seconds, I’m coming right back with her.”

  
Dex nodded. “Okay Daddy, me and Jake are friends.” He sat beside Jacob and talked to him.

Simmons had to smile over how cute they were, they almost looked like twins themselves.  
He stepped right across the hall, keeping an eye on Dex’s room the entire time.

  
Mira was still crying. “I’m coming honey. Did you have a nice nap?”

  
Simmons picked her up, she still must be tired, she was more crabby than usual. He set her down beside Jacob.

She got very fussy and wanted him to hold her, so he sat and kept her on his lap.

  
She buried her face in his chest and wasn’t looking at anyone. He wondered if something happened at the day care. Hopefully, she wasn’t catching a cold. That’s what he was afraid of .

  
He heard Grif come home, that was his cue that it was dinner time. “Dex, start cleaning up your toys, and I’ll be starting dinner.”

  
He picked up Jacob and took both babies to the playpen. He glared a little at Grif. “Hope you’re happy.”

  
“What did I do?”

  
“You made me put Mira in day care, now she has a cold.”

  
“Seriously? Kids get colds all the time.”

  
“But with her asthma, even a little cold could be a big deal.”

  
“She has her medicine now, she won’t have any more asthma attacks.”

  
Simmons didn’t look convinced.

  
Grif peeked in the playpen, both babies got excited to him, especially Mira. She wanted picked up so she could hug him. She more energetic now, she acted like her usual self.

Grif got cocky. “See, she’s alright now. She just didn’t like your company.”

  
Simmons rolled his eyes at him. “Fine, whatever. But I warn you, if this kid gets sick, you’re sitting up all night with her.”  


 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Simmons heated the formula for the twins’ dinner. He fed Jacob first, Mira still wasn’t in a good mood. When it was her turn to eat, she didn’t want it.

  
She wouldn’t sit still, she tried to squirm out of Simmons’ arms, he was afraid of dropping her. He forced her to eat some of her dinner. But she had enough, and would throw a tantrum if she had to.

  
Her angry squeals brought Grif to check on her. “Hey, What are you doing to her? Don’t force feed her, you’re making her worse.”

  
“I’m not force feeding her. It’s important for her to keep her strength up.”

  
Grif just shook his head. Simmons would never learn. Mira knew what she was doing. She scrunched up her face and refused to eat anymore. She smacked Simmons’ hand away until gave up feeding her.

  
She made soft whimpering cries and reached for Grif. He held her close and she laid her head on his shoulder and looked miserable. She looked tired, but she didn’t want to sleep.

  
Bath time came, Simmons tried to get her from Grif. She clung to him and wouldn’t go. The more Simmons tried to force the louder she cried.

She was never crazy about bath time, but she always went with Simmons. She kept a tight hold on Grif and wept.

  
Simmons frowned. “She’s never been this bad. Grif, you want to bathe her? She won’t let me.”

He felt her forehead. She felt cool and clammy, but she didn’t have a fever. He was trying to figure out what’s worse. She did look awfully pale. He felt bad, he didn’t know what to do for her.

  
He had Grif put her down early for bed. Maybe she would rest. She kept ahold of Grif’s hand. He stayed with her, stroking her red curls until she fell asleep. Even then, he was afraid to leave her. After a while, he forced himself to step away.

  
Jacob and Dex were put to bed. Grif and Simmons were getting ready too. Grif burrowed under the bedspread, not noticing or caring that he didn’t leave much of them for Simmons.

  
Simmons sighed and made do with what blankets he had. He was use to Grif’s sleeping habits. He fell into a light and restless sleep. He had a bad feeling that he couldn’t quite shake.

  
At some point he fell asleep. He heard a baby crying. As his grogginess lifted, he recognized it was Jacob.

He looked at the clock, it was 3 am. He was either hungry or needed his diaper changed.

  
Grif groaned beside him and tried to burrow deeper under the blanket. He was no help at all, as usual.

  
Simmons got up and made his way to the nursery. “Don’t worry, I’m coming baby.”

He then thought it was weird that Mira wasn’t crying. Those two did everything together. Even 3 am cryings.

  
He was still half asleep, he reached for Jacob, when he noticed Mira. The sweat dripped from her face and she was pure white. She lay shaking like she was cold. She was trying to cry, but she had a cough. Her eyes were big and scared, they were pleading with Simmons to help her.

  
He was never more scared in his life. “Grif, call the doctor now!”

He scooped Mira up in his arms. She buried her face into his chest. She was burning up. She still tried to cry, but not much sound could come out.

  
He cradled her close to him. “It’s okay baby, Daddy’s got you. You’ll be okay.” His voice choked up. He had to stay strong for her, he couldn’t lose it now.

  
He reached down to Jacob, who was still crying. He was looking up at Mira the entire time. That’s why he was crying.

“You knew your sister needed help, didn’t you? She couldn’t cry to tell me, so you did.”

He couldn’t stop his tears from flowing. These kids were so close, he never saw anything like it.

  
Grif came running in. “Called the Doc, all I needed to tell her was Mira was sick. She’ll meet us at the office. Wash will be right over to watch the boys. Dex is still sleeping, there’s no point in worrying him over it.”

  
When Grif saw how bad Mira looked, he almost lost it. She could barely raise her head to look at him. He gave her kisses and spoke gently.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you fixed up.” She buried her face in Simmons’ chest again and tried to cry. She had no energy left.

  
Simmons wrapped her up in her little blanket before they left. “You need to thank Jake. She couldn’t cry to tell me she was sick, so he did it for her.”

  
Jacob was still crying, but it slowed some. He didn’t like the fact that they were taking his sister away from him. Grif reached down to give him a hug.

“You did an awesome job there little dude, you saved your sister. We’re going to get her feeling all better for you, I promise.”

  
He gave him a kiss and tucked him with his blanket. “Go back to sleep, and we’ll be back soon. Be a good boy for Uncle Wash.” He still looked concerned, but did try to go back to sleep.

  
Simmons cradled Mira in his arms like he did when she was a little baby, only this time she would let him.

She was shivering so badly, and her cough was getting worse. He was never more relieved to see Wash come running in the door.

  
“Sorry, I went as fast as I could. I didn’t even tell Tucker where I was going.” He looked at Simmons holding Mira, and saw how terrible she looked. “Poor little kid, I hope she’s okay.”

  
Grif and Simmons were on their way out the door. Simmons turned to Wash. “Thanks Wash, thank you for everything.”

  
Mira was weak, he hated putting her in the car seat. He didn’t know if she could take it, but for once, she didn’t fight him with it.

He kept both arms around her and prayed they got there in time.   
She struggled to keep her eyes open.

He didn’t know if she should go to sleep or not. He was scared she may never open her eyes again.

He laid his cheek on her thick, red curls. Grif and his kids were his whole life, he couldn’t imagine losing any of them.

  
He already went through so much heartbreak for this little baby, he couldn’t lose her now…

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Simmons reluctantly put Mira down on the examination table. He didn’t want to let her go. She made grunts of protest, she wanted held, but Simmons had to gently hold her down.

  
He held onto her hand. “ I’m right here, I’m not going to let go, honey.”

  
Her eyes were silently pleading with him to make this go away. It broke his heart that he couldn’t help her.

  
Grif was always the fun dad that she went to on a regular basis. Simmons was the serious dad that had all the patience in the world for her behavior. The one who made her feel better when she was sick, the one who worried over her even before she was born. He was the one she really needed right now.

  
Grif couldn’t stand seeing his little baby this sick. He kept wiping at his tears, it wouldn’t help her to see how upset he was. He took her other hand to help calm her down. With both of her dads with her, she quieted down.

  
Dr. Grey came running through the door, her stethoscope in her hand. “Okay sweetie pie, let’s see what’s going on. Take a deep breath in for me.”

  
Grif frowned at the doctor. “She’s too little to even know what you’re talking about.”

  
“I know that, I’m just trying to soothe her with my voice.” Grey’s voice was its usual high pitch, hyper tone.

  
Grif rolled his eyes. “Yeah, some doctor you are.”

  
Simmons elbowed him. “Shut up and let her work.”

  
Dr. Grey listened to her lungs. “It’s exactly what I feared. She’s all congested, this is definitely the onset of pneumonia. Thank god you caught when you did. If you waited until morning, she would be a lot worse off.”

  
At the very mention of pneumonia, Simmons felt his heart turn cold. He was so choked up, he could barely talk. Grif put his arm around for support.

“So pneumonia is about as bad as it can get. She’s not going to die, is she?”

  
“Goodness no, it’s only a touch of pneumonia in her lungs. A week or two of antibiotics and she’ll be as good as new.”

  
Simmons could finally breath again. Grif still wasn’t doing as well. Simmons worried about him. He remembered Grif’s depression issues.

He said he had control, but an emergency like this could make him lose it. Simmons squeezed Grif’s encouragingly. Grif gave him a sad smile.

  
Simmons could finally talk again. “What do we do now?”

  
“I’m going to put her on antibiotics, since her temperature is very high, those will also help to clear her fever. I’m going to get a room fixed up for her with a little crib. She should start feeling better in a few days.”

  
Grif was still scared. “How long does she have to stay?”

  
“Probably about a week. I can’t risk sending her home too early and making it worse. Plus you have Dex and Jakie to worry about. We don’t want them catching it too.”

  
Simmons was already worried. “ Jake shares the nursery with Mira. What if he catches it too?” He couldn’t handle both his babies being sick.

  
“We’re going to hope against that. If he does, we’ll get him on antibiotics right away. We can catch it in time. I’m gonna go get Miss Mira her antibiotics.”

  
Mira was getting restless, she hated having to sit on the table. Grif put his arms around her and cuddled her close.

“You’re being a good girl, I’m proud of you. It’s almost done. Hang on a little longer.”

  
Dr. Grey came out with a medicine dropper. “I need you boys to keep her still. We can’t risk her spitting any of this out.”

  
Both Simmons and Grif took a firm grip on her. The doctor squirted it into her mouth before she knew what was going on. She made a surprised face and gagged from it. She started to cry.

  
Simmons picked her up to comfort her. “I know sweetie, you need that medicine, it’s good for you.” She clung to him and cried. She had enough of being sick.

  
“Give me a few minutes to fix up her room. She can have a nice rest. Plenty of rest and fluids are the most important thing for her now.”

  
Mira was still crying, Simmons walked her around the room to calm her. Grif stepped out and went into the restroom.

  
He stood at the sink and cried. He cried harder than he ever had in a long time. It wasn’t only for Mira, it was for every time in his life he’s ever cried. He felt better afterwards.

  
He slipped back in the room and tried to act like nothing was wrong. Simmons knew better. Grif’s eyes were all red and puffy. His depression issues were bothering Simmons.

  
“You Okay Grif?”

  
“Yeah, never better.”

To change the subject, he went to see Mira. She reached over to touch his hand, but right now, she really wanted Simmons. She was getting awfully tired.

  
“Okay guys, bring her in. She needs some sleep, and judging by your drawn faces, so could both of you. The sheets and blanket are all fresh and hypoallergenic, so it shouldn’t agitate her asthma. You two can fight over who stays. It won’t do me any good to say you’re not allowed, so go for it. There’s a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. It will help bring the fever down faster. Night night little one.”

  
Simmons laid her down, she was exhausted. “I’m staying with her tonight. You go home with the boys. We’ll alternate shifts for the rest of the week. That way one of us are always there for Dex and Jake.”

  
Surprisingly, Grif agreed. “I’ll keep an eye on them in case they get sick too.” He looked so tired, so lost. He had Simmons worried.

  
“Make sure to your depression medicine.”

  
“Yeah yeah, I know.”

  
“I don’t want to worry about you too.” Out of nowhere, he gave Grif a big hug. “I know we’ve so busy with the kids, but I really love you. I know I don’t say it often enough.”

  
Grif started crying again. “It’s okay, I know you do, like you know how much I love you too. That’s our way, when you know it, you don’t need to say it.”

  
“Have Dex call me later when he wakes up. I don’t plan on sleeping any tonight. Hearing his little voice will help get me through.”

  
“Okay, See ya later.”

  
Simmons hated seeing Grif leave. He placed the cloth on Mira’s forehead. It must have felt good. She looked up at him and gave a little smile. He smiled back at her. This was a very good sign.

  
This was the going to be the longest night of Simmons’ life.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

 

  
The night was a long one. Every time Mira dozed off, her coughing woke her up. Simmons stayed up with her, trying his best to keep her comfortable.

  
She needed to cough to help get the fluid out of her lungs. But she looked like it hurt her. He kept a cool cloth on her forehead all night, and at least fever had gone down a lot.

  
He held her hand and talked to her through the night. “I know you’d rather have your dad here than me, but I care about you too. I really love you little girl. I always had a hard time getting along with girls, apparently that means my daughter too.”

  
She smiled weakly at him. She seemed to understand.

  
It was 8 am before she was able to sleep. Simmons’ cell phone went off, and woke her back up, it figures it would be Grif . “Hello.”

  
“Hey nerd, is she feeling better?”

  
“She was until you called and woke her up.”

  
“Oh sorry, the boys miss you, but I told them you’d be home later so they’re happy again. I also have great news about the bedroom you wanted to build.”

  
“I couldn’t find anyone on this planet who build it.”

  
“But I did. When I was leaving Doc Grey gave me a number. It’s a friend of friend of a cousin, or some shit like that. Apparently he can build a simple bedroom and it’ll be completed well before the twins are able to crawl. So I guess that means we don’t have to move?”

  
Simmons was relieved. “Yeah, that’ll work out. Dr. Grey knows Mira’s medical history, it’s not like we could just pick up and move now anyway. I’m glad.”

  
“Yay. You want me to come up for a while. When it’s Dex and Jake’s nap time, you can sleep too.”

  
“Maybe in a little bit. It’s kind of cozy up here. I like spending some one on one time with Mira. All the times you told I don’t understand her, now I think I do.”

  
“Good! She’s not Dex or Jake, she’s her own person. She’s either a total sweetheart or a spoiled brat, there’s no in-between with that kid. You didn’t like it when you’re dad tried to change you. Love her for who she is.”

  
Simmons shuddered at the thought. He swore when he had Dex, he would never treat his kids like that.

  
“Yeah, I get it now. I’ll admit it, you were right and I was wrong. But I’m trying to make it right now. I’ll see you in a little bit. I love you, and Mira does too.”

  
Grif lightened up his voice. “Well duh, of course you do.” In a more serious tone. “I love you guys too.” He lightened up again. “Later loser.”

  
Simmons hated hanging up the phone. Hearing Grif’s made him tear up. That’s when noticed Mira watching him closely.

She knew he was sad. She gave a big smile and waved at him.

  
Simmons had to smile at her, she was too cute. He waved back. “Hi.”

  
He couldn’t wait until she was old enough to talk. She was going to be a wild one, he couldn’t imagine what all that would come out of her mouth.

  
“While you’re being sweet and agreeable, I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll let you be who you want to be, and stop trying to change you. I know Grif is the fun dad and I’m the boring one, but you proved that you still love in spite of that. If you can accept me, I’ll do the same for you. So, is it a deal?”

  
She cooed and laughed at him. Which turned into a major coughing spasm. She tried to cry, but it made the coughing worse. Simmons put his arms around her and held her close.

  
“Shh, baby don’t cry, Calm down and it’ll stop.” He held her and stroked her hair until she calmed down. When the coughing stopped her carefully laid her back down.

  
She struggled to catch her breath. She was all worn out and wanted to sleep. Simmons held her and gently talked to her as she closed her eyes and finally got some much needed sleep.

  
Simmons yawned, he was exhausted too. He looked at his little girl sleeping so peacefully, she looked an angel, with the occasional devil horns.

She would need some recovery time, but she would make it. Simmons would do what it took to give her a happy, healthy life.

  
He wished they were at home, he wished he could have his sons and Grif with him. He knows Mira will recover much faster when she’s allowed to go home.

  
As he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he thought there was no place like home sweet home.  



End file.
